Wounded
by NarnianCastle96
Summary: This family needs help, as one tragedy happens after another. Will Aslan come to save them? Will they all survive? Rated T to be safe. AU Now Complete!
1. The Duel

Wounded Chapter 1

_AN: Okay, so this is my very first Narnia Fanfic! I recently got re-obsessed with it and my head has been full of Narnian stories! The only problem is I have like 10+ stories in my head, but I have to do them one at a time. This one has been haunting me. So I thought I'd do it first, and it's relatively short... I think... anywho! Just a side note... this chapter is basically the movie. But don't skip it. There will be some thoughts from the Pevensies! _

_This changes perspectives from character to character. Try and keep a look out!_

_And, if any of you Narnia lovers also love the show Castle, I have quite a few out if you want to check them out(; _

_But I don't want to go on babbling and getting off subject so without further adieu..._

_**Wounded**_

Peter took a deep breath. Edmund was by his side, giving him a slight, stern nod. This was it. He walked steadily from the how and soon the bright, warm sun hit his face and he could hear cheering. The Narnian army flashed their weapons and yelled as he walked up to the ring. He reminded himself that he was High King Peter. 15 years of battles upon battles would lead up to this moment. And yet, he still felt that 16 year old school boy coming up to the surface. "NO!" He shouted to himself. He would not be defeated. He took another deep breath. Unsheathed his sword and walked forward.

"If it seems to be going poorly," Miraz said with a nod toward the cross- bow.

"Understood, your Majesty." General Glazelle said with a nod, in total understanding.

Miraz grabbed his helmet and sternly said "I will be back in a few minutes." He stood facing Peter.

Both men walked towards each other. The intenseness of the moment made the crowd go silent. Both army's watched, waited to see if their King would survive.

"There's still time to surrender," shouted Miraz.

"Well feel free." Peter said.

"How many more must die for the throne?"

"Just ONE." Peter slammed his helmet shut and leaped on the rocks.

'CLING!' Both crowds cheered as the fighting began.

Flash, cling, gasp, grunt, one after the other. Pushing, pulling, yanking, slamming, hitting, throwing. Edmund couldn't keep up. Peter was down - no wait, he was back up. The whole thing made him sick to his stomach. Glints from the swords blinded Edmund several times. But he kept a steady gaze. Miraz shoved his shield at Peter's head, causing his helmet to fly off. Another swing of his sword and the chain mail was off. Edmund took a deep breath. Peter cut Miraz's leg. It phased him, but made him angry. Peter was thrown to the ground and Miraz stomped on his shield. And crack could be hear above the shrill, pain- filled yell from Peter. He rolled, keeping Miraz from stabbing him, and hitting his feet so he fell over also. Peter stood up, pain evident in his face. Edmund was worried he would not last much longer.

A horse whinnied coming from the forest. It caught Edmund's attention quickly. On it, Susan and Caspian. Edmund's heart dropped to his toes - Lucy was not on it. But his attention quickly shifted back to Peter as Miraz spoke. "Does His Highness need a respite?"

"Five minutes?" An exhausted Peter asked.

"THREE." Miraz yelled.

Peter's face scrunched in pain as he grabbed at his shoulder and limped away from Miraz towards Edmund, Susan and Caspian.

"Lucy.."

"She got through, with a little help." Susan said, obviously worried about her older brother.

"Thanks." Peter gave a weary smile at Caspian.

"Well, you were busy." Caspian smiled, hoping to give a lighter feel to the intense moment.

Peter looked up to the archers. "You better get up there, I don't suppose the Telmarines well keep their word."

Susan gave a slight nod and walked over to give Peter a hug. He gasped. "Oh sorry."

"It's ok," he whispered.

"Be careful."

Edmund looked towards the chattering crowd. "Keep smiling."

Peter raised his sword and gave a hard smile through the pain. The crowd cheered.

Edmund grabbed the stool and helped Peter sit down. Caspian walked around to took the shield off Peter's arm, and he yelled in pain. He looked to Edmund.

"I think it's dislocated," he said breathless.

Edmund walked around trying to stay calm for Peter, while inside he wanted to hug Peter, help him up, walk him in to the How, in to safety. But he couldn't. All he could do was be there for him, help him through his pain, be his strong hold when he needed it. He had to stay strong. He felt Peter's shoulder for a misplaced bone of any sort, and Peter spoke quietly.

"I wonder what happens, back home, when you die here.."

Edmund wanted to burst. He did not want his brother to speak this way. But Peter kept going.

"You know you've always been there, and I never really-"

CRRACCK! Edmund stopped Peter from his depressing statement and popped his shoulder back in to place. Peter let out a loud groan that even caught the attention of the opposing side.

"Save it for later."

Peter immediately felt the pain in his shoulder start to fade as he moved it back and forth. He would have kept on with his statement but it was obvious Edmund would not let him finish his thought, the three minutes was up. He stood up. Took another deep breath. Refused his helmet, because his head ached. He looked at Miraz. His leg had been wrapped and he looked fierce.

Edmund watched as Peter and Miraz came in contact once again. Miraz showed no mercy. Hit after hit Peter took. Shove, push, anything. Peter fell to the ground. Edmund watched, afraid this was the end. But then, Peter did a movement with his legs Edmund had never seen before, and Miraz fell. They both got up, Peter now with the upper hand. Peter got the sword out of Miraz's hand, threw down his shield and went full force to Miraz, tried to stab him but failed, Miraz got the sword out of Peter's hand, smacked him in the face. They both were now in an intense fist fight. Miraz thrusted his shield at Peter, but Peter turned it around so a pain would go through Miraz's back. Peter was elbowed in the face and fell to the rocks. Peter recoiled and punched the wound he gave Miraz. Miraz fell down to the ground, one hand up, whispering "respite.." Peter looked closely at Miraz.

"Now's not the time for chivalry Peter!" Edmund yelled. But he gave the respite to Miraz. He walked towards Edmund, tired, ready to be done. Suddenly he heard Miraz yell. "Now!"

Peter was confused. The next moment happened in a flash. Edmund's eyes grew wide as he shouted "NO!" But it was too late. Peter's walk stopped. His eyes grew wide. And he began to fall over.

General Glazelle has succeeded. A single arrow stuck out of Peter's back.

AN: _Don't kill me! I promise you'll like the story. Especially if you are an Edmund fan... he gets a time in the spotlight. (; Please review! Reviews give me fuel to keep going, more reviews means faster updates! (; And thanks for reading!_


	2. Chaos

_AN: Okay, so I don't want to leave you hangin' with that cliffhanger! (; I got one review and quite a few story alerts, so thank you everyone! Also, thank you SnappleSauce for reminding me that it's "Glozelle" not "Glazelle" And I will fix it. (:_

_Here's chapter two!_

_**Wounded**_

Everyone stood in shock. Many people had missed what happened. The shock overcame Edmund, and he stood there, unable to move, staring at his older brother.__The Telmarine army began to cheer. They had won.

Edmund blinked hard. He found himself running towards Peter and seeing his face. Peter's wide, blue eyes were full of fear and anger. Edmund sighed some relief. He was still alive.

"Peter? Can you hear me?" Edmund asked.

"Yes..." came Peter's breathy response.

At this time, the Telmarine army stood to watch, they were all fascinated with the situation. Miraz, Gloselle, Sopespian and one other soldier stood watching. No one made a move, which made the Narnian army confused.

"We're gonna get you inside, okay?" Edmund said softly has he made a hand motion to Caspian, Glenstorm, and a few other Narnians.

"Let's get him inside," he said sternly. Together they picked him up, and carried him in to the How. One last look outside, and the Telmarine army was still standing there, obviously ready to charge but waiting, for something, and that Edmund didn't know.

Susan joined them in a flash.

"We have to find Lucy." Susan stated.

"No..." Peter breathed out. "Not for me."

"Peter, it's our only hope. It's YOUR only hope." Edmund said, taking charge.

Peter gave a slight nod at the head and closed his eyes. His breaths became short and wheezy, harder and harder every second.

"But who goes?" Caspian spoke up, "it's only a matter of time before Miraz charges on us. But everyone here needs to fight when that happens."

"If it so please your Highness," the bear spoke up, "I am ready for anything, if it means to help my High King. I can run fast, and Telmarines out there would be scared of me."

"You speak the truth. But how will Lucy ride on you when you find her?" Edmund asked.

"I will find a way."

Edmund stared, trying to wrap his head around the situation.

Susan spoke up, "I think it's a good idea," and turning to Edmund and speaking in a hushed tone, "and we have to move. We're running out of time quickly."

"Alright, go!" Edmund said.

The bear immediately ran out of the how. He was the only hope for Peter.

Trumpkin, who had been quietly thinking this whole time, spoke up. "But what about the Telmarine army? Why haven't they charged on us while they had the chance? They're planning something. Something evil."

Edmund raised his voice, letting fear and anger get the best of him. "So what are you saying Trumpkin? That we do nothing and watch as our brother - your king - dies slowly without any chance?"

"No your Majesty," Trumpkin began is a silent tone, not knowing if Peter could hear this conversation. "I'm saying WE need to charge on the Telmarine army!"

There was silence. The whole reason Peter challenged Miraz to a duel was to hold the Telmarines off before Lucy hopefully found Aslan. And now, because Peter had been wounded unfairly, they knew what they had to do.

"Alright," Edmund began. "We must."

Susan stayed by Peter as the rest of them ran out of the How.

"FOR NARNIA!"

_AN: So I thought this chapter would be longer, but I was writing it and realized that that was a good place to end the chapter. I hope to have chapter 3 up tomorrow. Please review!_


	3. Edmund Takes The Lead

_AN: Ok, sorry for being a little late. I've been reading a story that has me completely and utterly dumbfounded. I completely forgot about my story. Sorry! But I'm going to keep going! Please take the extra 2 minutes to review, I like any kind! When I write without reviews, I don't know if I'm going where the readers want._

_Oh dang it. I forgot a disclaimer all this time. Whoops. I don't own Narnia, or Peter, or Edmund, or anyone else for that matter. And if I did, oh the things I could do! *evil laugh*_

_**Wounded**_

Susan closed her eyes and gripped Peter's hand. She said a quiet prayer. "Aslan, please help us." She whispered. She didn't want to admit her fear, but she was scared. Scared for Peter, who lay on some pillows bleeding, with a wound in his back. His eyes were closed, his breaths, shallow. She could see he was semi-conscious, trying hard to stay partly out of the darkness threatening to consume him. Susan was also scared as Edmund led the Narnian army to a battle against the many Telmarines.

A sound that made her thoughts stop cold sounded outside and her fear grew. Battle cries, which she didn't particularly like.

Outside, the Telmarine army was charging on the Narnian Army. Edmund stood in front, sword drawn. He turned towards Caspian, who was on horse, and Glenstorm. Immediately they galloped inside the How. The room with Susan and Peter was not the main entrance, they got Peter in a room where many Narnians slept that nights before, which was a little further back and behind to the side. Susan could hear Caspian as he yelled "Narnians, CHARGE!" And she closed her eyes again.

Edmund waited to hear the horn below, signaling him to start counting.

"One...two...three...four..."

"...five...six...seven..." Caspian counted along.

"...eight...nine...GET READY!"

"Now!"

All the Narnians under ground, centaurs, giants, minatours, dwarfs and more took their best swings at the columns holding the ground up.

Edmund watched as a large hole formed in the ground and the Telmarine Calvary stopped in utter chaos.

"Now!" Trumpkin yelled. All arrows were shot up towards the sky as they fell down on the Telmarines.

"CHARGE!" Edmund yelled.

_AN: Ahhhh I know this chapter is suuppperrr shoorttt and it drives me crazy when someone posts a super short chapter but I just wanted to get more out there and I thought that was a good place to stop! Haha I'll hopefully post some more today or tomorrow!_


	4. Into Battle

_AN: Ok, so I should probably stop giving you hopeful dates for when the next chapter is up, because I can never live up to them. So I'll just stop and say the next chapter will be up as soon as possible! I'm way past my dream now (what told me to do this story haha) so I'm making it up as I go. I hope its making sense, because I have no clue where I'm going with it or how long it will be..._

_I'm also gonna do something a little different for a few of the segments... see if you catch it and then let me know if you like it!_

_**Wounded**_

Lucy was sitting down next to her horse by a stream. She knew she didn't have a ton of time, but she felt she would let Destrier have a drink. She herself was getting hungry, so she stopped to quickly eat the food she and Susan packed.

Susan.

Lucy wondered if she got through those Telmarines. She knew Susan was fantastic with her bow and arrow, but there were so many. Plus she didn't even have her horn.

And what about Peter? She doesn't know how good a swordsman Miraz is. He might be excellent. Was Peter alright? If Peter was hurt everyone else was in danger...

Lucy shook the negative thoughts out of her head. They had Aslan on their side. Surely we wouldn't let anything bad happen to them, would he?

Right?

She heard steps coming towards her. Not horse hooves. She looked around, hoping, praying it was Aslan. She didn't see anything, so she mounted the horse and galloped away.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

What were those things? Catapults? Oh, so they were the ones who attacked Cair Paravel. Edmund's anger grew. Then he noticed the whole other 2/3 of the army hadn't even moved. And that General Glozelle was still there. If Peter died because of him...

"AHHHHH!" A Telmarine yelled as he charged at Edmund. He quicky slashed his legs out from underneath him and did a 360 around to swipe his head off. Just as he looked up, the rest of the army came slowly marching over. Caspian waved his arms to signal the Griffons. They carried Dwarfs with a bow and arrows.

That plan failed.

The griffons fell from the sky, shot down. The rest of the army kept coming. He looked around at his tired army. They couldn't handle it. He couldn't either. He would not get hurt and then cause panic.

"Back to the How!" He yelled, as the rest followed him.

Something stopped them. The catapults threw the boulders further. It was hitting the How.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Susan was focused on Peter. He was still breathing, but it was getting shorter and shorter. He was starting to let out grunts and gasps of pain. At least it meant he was still conscious.

Suddenly the How began to shake and there was banging. Peter's eyes flew wide open and Susan felt good to see her brother's bright blue eyes again, even if they were clouded and full of pain and fright.

"Susan?" He whispered.

She looked at him, still curious as why there was banging and shaking.

"Shhh," she whispered, "I'm sure its nothing. Lucy should be on her way by now."

He nodded, and closed his eyes in pain and let out a loud grunt.

Susan closed her eyes, not being able to bear the sound of his sheer pain.

_AN: So I think I'm going to start letting out shorter chapters, because that might mean chapters more often. When I try to drag on a chapter I often get bored, and take a break and forget about it. So this way my break is uploading it and then working on the next one if possible. Anyway, I hope you like it! Please review (:_


	5. Bad News

_AN: Sorry about another long break... I've had a super busy week. I promise I'm gonna speed it up! I also am sorry for any typos, I do proofread but I still usually miss most of them, so sorry for those._

_**Wounded**_

Edmund stood, staring at the blocked entrance. They had to keep fighting. But how long? Until they all died? They already were having problems and most of the Telmarine army hadn't even gotten there yet. Their only hope was Lucy finding Aslan.

"_Aslan, please come. We need you. Peter needs you. All Narnia needs you."_

Edmund stood, staring at the battlefield. Everyone was fighting, the rest of the army arrived. He led the rest, in a full out run.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Lucy tried to get the horse to go faster. She didn't know if this was a good bear, a Talking Bear, but she didn't want to test it out. Besides, she couldn't stop. There were Telmarines following her too.

"Your Majesty!" She heard.

She looked back. The bear was following her still, but was making movements with his paws.

"Your Majesty!" It yelled again. But Lucy couldn't stop now. She made a movement towards the Telmarines with her head, the bear nodded at once and turned around, and the 2 Telmarines were out of sight in a flash.

"Your Majesty," began the bear, "you must come at once."

Lucy suddenly realized what could have happened. If they needed her, someone would be wounded.

"What is wrong?" She asked, although having a good idea of what was wrong.

"Your brother, the High King has been wounded. And King Edmund has led the army to battle, for High King Peter was wounded unfairly."

Before he finished the statement, Lucy was already getting back on her horse. The trip back seemed long, every second she thought of Peter, worried they might arrive 2 seconds too late. And what about Edmund? Suppose he gets wounded - or worse - in battle?

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Susan looked at Peter. His face was pale and sweaty. His eyes were open, staring at her.

"Everything is going to be fine Peter, I promise," she whispered close to him.

He simply nodded and kept on with his staring. Obviously he didn't want to close his eyes again, for fear the darkness might consume him. He tried to control his breathing, but he wasn't so successful.

"_Why can I barely hear Susan? Is this part of death? Your hearing goes away?"_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

"ROOOAAAARRR!"

Lucy held her breath as a Lion came in to view. He leapt over her head and on the Telmarine following them. She hopped off her horse, and looked towards him. His mane shook, and He looked at her with solemn eyes.

"Aslan!"

Lucy ran towards the Lion and gave Him a great big hug.

"Oh Aslan, I'm so happy to see you. But we must help Peter! He has been wounded."

A large tear formed in Aslan's great big eye.

"Dear one, I know. And I'm afraid more has happened since."

Lucy began to cry.

"You don't mean he's, he's... dead?"

"No. Not yet. But he gets worse every second."

"Then what bad has happened?" Lucy looked at him, curious.

"Your brother has been wounded."

"But I know. That's what I just said-"

"Not Peter."

Lucy's eyes grew wide with fear.

"Dear one, Edmund has been wounded also."

_AN: DON'T KILL ME. DUN DUN DUN. So I wasn't going to do it, but I thought it would add more angst haha. Good news for you is that I have the whole day open tomorrow. But please remember to review! They are fuel, like I've said. (:_


	6. What happened here?

_AN: So I hope I didn't freak you out with the end of that chapter haha..._

_**Wounded**_

Lucy stood up. "We must go to them now! Please, will you help Aslan?"

"Of course. As will you."

"I know I must."

"Climb on my back, you, Bear, follow closely behind."

"Your High Majesty, I do not know if I can keep up with you."

"Do you know your way there?"

"Yes, I do."

"Then go."

The Bear headed off towards Aslan's How. "Aslan, will they be alright?"

"I can not tell you the future, dear one. But, I think your friends have slept long enough, don't you?"

Aslan let out a roar that filled the air and seemed to make the mountains shake. Before Lucy knew what was happening, they were running with the trees. Lucy wanted to enjoy every minute of it, but she just wanted to go help her brothers.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_March... march...march..._ the rhythmic marches of the Telmarines kept on. How many were there? They seemed to never end. He shook the thoughts out of his head.

"_Come on energy, stay here."_

He felt like he might collapse right then and there. But then the memory of the Battle of Beruna came to his mind and he remembered the pain and the feeling of death. He did not want to feel that again.

He thought about Peter. Was he still alive?

Apparently he stopped to think about that for to long. A surging pain went through his back. He was all to familiar with that. His knees met the ground and the sounds of the battle were no longer there. Blackness started to surround him.

"_No..."_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Caspian looked around. How would they win? He saw Narnians fall all around him. And where was Edmund? He looked around. Thank goodness there was a break for him to catch his breath. And that's when he saw it. Red, on the ground. Only two people there had red on. And one of them was wounded and in the How.

"_Oh no. Edmund."_

He ran as fast as he could, in and out of Telmarine soldiers, hitting a few of them along the way. He knelt down next toEdmund. He was face first in the grass, a wound in his back with blood flowing out. He was breathing, but this was all to familiar to Caspian. He slowly turned Edmund over. His eyes were half open, but he didn't seem to be there.

"Edmund...Edmund!" Caspian said.

Glenstorm had seen what happened and was now fighting over them, keeping soldiers from attacking Caspian or hurting Edmund even more.

"I have to get him out of here." Caspian looked around for a place where there wasn't any battle happening. He carefully picked Edmund up.

Oh dang, why did he have to be so heavy?

Glenstorm swooped down and picked Edmund up, running out of the battle field and towards the How. Caspian didn't know where he was going, but he couldn't think about it as more soldiers surrounded him

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Glenstorm galloped towards the How. He knew the entrance was blocked off, but he went there anyway. Archers looked down at Glenstorm, with pure horror on their faces. Both of their Kings of old were wounded now? Darn Telmarines!

An archer jumped down to help Glenstorm. He laid Edmund down right next to the door, and was standing in front of him fighting off Telmarines. Other archers shot at them.

But then, a loud rumbling noise... and the Telmarines were running away.

The trees!

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

General Glozelle lay on the ground now, limp. Something grabbed him... but what was it? Caspian was confused. But before he knew it he was staring at moving tress. All the stories were true! Trees could move! One was down. The other, obviously mad, took down a catapult.

Aslan.

Caspian never met him, but he had a feeling Aslan was coming to help.

At last.

_AN: And this story is almost over! Shortest story I have written ever. The next one is probably the last chapter. Thanks for sticking with me! And I still enjoy reviews like crazy(;_


	7. When All Is Said And Done

_AN: Well, this has been fun readers, hasn't it! (; I hope you had as much fun reading it as I did writing it. Keep an eye out for more stories from me. _

_And now, for the conclusion of..._

_**Wounded**_

Lucy finally saw the How. There was no fighting going on. She saw the trees had woke up and had chased them out to the river. But then she saw it - the blocked entrance. Edmund was lying in front of it. Caspian was sitting beside him.

Lucy jumped off Aslan ran as fast as her legs could carry her. Aslan went towards the river. Caspian ran to greet her.

"He was stabbed in the back."

Lucy looked down and saw he had a crushed arm and bruises and scrapes. It looked a lot worse then a stab wound.

"And then a rock fell on him. He's still breathing, but he looks like he's in pain. You can help him, right?" Caspian looked very worried.

Lucy took out her cordial and carefully put a drop in his mouth. She wanted to give him more, wanted to make sure he will be alright.

His eyes slowly opened and his breathing became less labored.

"Hi," he began. "I really am tired of this."

Yep, he was alright.

"But how can we get to Peter?" Lucy asked.

"That's a good question," began Caspian, "I've been wondering the same thing."

Edmund scrambled to his feet. "Well, I'm feeling much better, thank you Lucy. But I do think it's time we find out how to get to Peter.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

What was taking Lucy so long? Susan still sat next to Peter, holding his hand. His grip was becoming less and less tight. He had no time.

"_Lucy... Get here now!"_

Suddenly something caught Susan's attention.

Peter wasn't breathing.

"Oh no, Peter please. Peter, wake up!" She tightened her grip and started putting her hand on his face, wiping the sweaty hair out of his face.

"Peter! Come on, just a little bit longer! Don't you dare do this to me!"

Peter didn't respond.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

"Archers!" Edmund yelled and they all bowed. "You must help Queen Lucy up. She needs to get to King Peter." Edmund said, even he was surprised at how calm he sounded.

They all nodded in attention. And one by one tried to reach Lucy. It wasn't any good. It was to far a gap.

"We have to find a different way." Caspian stated.

"Can we move these rocks?" Lucy asked.

"No, there are too many and they're heavy." Edmund said, sighing. They had to get to Peter. He could die any minute.

"Lucy," Edmund began, "I'm going to hold you on my shoulders as high as I can. And then hopefully the tallest archer can be held by the ankles and grab you."

The plan was a success and but 5 minutes later Lucy was running from room to room to find Peter.

"Lucy!" She heard Susan call.

"Susan! I'm here! Where is he?"

"Oh Lucy, you must come! He isn't breathing!"

"What?"

Susan ran to the room with Peter, Lucy following closely.

Peter was laying on some pillows, now blood soaked pillows. His face was pale and his lips had no color. Lucy took a deep breath as she looked down to his chest which did not rise and fall.

Without a word Lucy ran to him. It might not work, but she had to try. She delicately put a drop in his mouth.

He didn't move, or draw a breath. Both girls began to cry.

The laid down next to him, their tears dripping on his armor, making a _cling...cling...cling.._.

Suddenly Peter took a breath and began to cough.

"Peter!" Both girls shouted. His eyes were still closed, but he began to breath normally. He was alive!

Suasn looked at him then to Lucy and back to Peter again. "Peter, open your eyes!"

Then she saw the ocean blue brightness of her brother's eyes staring up at her. He looked tired, exhausted really. His expression was blank but she could see that her brother was back.

"Susan... Lucy..."

"Shhh," Susan began, "rest. You've had a wound in your back all day."

Peter nodded and closed his eyes. Lucy got up and ran back to the archers and darted around shouting "He's fine! Peter's fine!"

Edmund and Caspian both let out a sigh of relief and shook hands.

After the bridge had been destroyed thanks to Aslan, and the Narnian's officially won, there was much celebrating in Narnia.

And everyone was happy.

_AN: I want to thank everyone who reviewed and put this story on alert. You stuck with me and that means so much! I know my schedule is a little messes up, but you put up with it! A thousand thanks!_


End file.
